Garder la souffrance
by FFelinna
Summary: Un nouveau dans la classe de Yuki, Tohru et Kyo... Akito qui ne supporte plus Tohru... Attention fic hétéro et yaoi, KyoTohru et YukiHaru FIC EN STAND BY
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur: FFelinna   
Adresse email: ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre: Garder la souffrance   
Genre: sérieux, yaoi et hétéro, bizarre   
Base: Fruits basket   
Disclaimer: les personnages de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas d'argent avec, c'est juste pour le plaisir. Le titre va paraître injustifié dans le premier chapitre mais c'est fait exprès, j'essaye pour une fois de mettre un peu de suspense (même si je suis pas douée ^^;;; ) Quant au yaoi, il ne sera présent que dans les chapitre suivants.   
Bonne lecture!!**   
**Garder la souffrance**   
-Où en sont les préparatifs?   
-C'est bientôt terminé, nous pourront commencer dans une semaine.   
-Très bien.   
  
Une ombre se découpa sur le mur tandis que les pans d'une cape apparaissaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.   
  
-Ah te voilà enfin! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire?   
-Oui j'ai bien reçu votre ordre.   
-Bien, je veux que tu commences dès maintenant...   
-C'est vous qui décidez...   
-Bon laissez moi seul à présent, je dois réfléchir.   
-Oui.   
  
Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, brisé uniquement par le bruissement des arbres aux alentours.   
  
-Biiiiip biiiiiiip biiiiiiip   
-Mmh...   
5h00. Kyo se redressa sur son lit et s'étira longuement. Il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit, surtout à cause des nombreux cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis peu.   
Toujours la même chose en plus... comme si ça allait arriver dans la réalité...   
-Bah! Je suis con!! C'est impossible que ça se réalise!!   
  
A présent mieux réveillé, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour y prendre un bain, histoire de chasser les dernières bribes de son cauchemar. Il ne commençait son entraînement qu'à 6h00 et avait donc un peu de temps devant lui. Une fois le bain prêt, il se plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.   
Depuis combien de temps avait-il commencé à en rêver? Une semaine ou deux peut-être... et c'était gênant. Pas que ça l'empêche de dormir, mais à chacun de ses réveils il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer... et ça l'inquiétait.Même s'il ne croyait pas aux rêves prémonitoires...   
La chaleur du bain aidant, il s'endormit sans pouvoir analyser plus loin ses cauchemars.   
Non loin de là, Tohru, levée à l'aube, préparait le petit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant à une manière simple mais efficace de faire cesser les disputes entre Yuki et Kyo. Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle décida d'aller se préparer. Délaissant son pyjama pour n'être qu'en tee-shirt, elle fit un détour par sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.   
-Hmm je crois qu'un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal... et puis j'ai le temps, le repas n'est pas encore... Oh!!!   
  
Elle repoussa brusquement la porte de la salle d'eau en rougissant. Elle avait eu le temps de voir Kyo se prélasser dans la baignoire et s'excusa aussitôt.   
  
-Sumimasen!! Je pensais que vous vous entraîniez et...   
  
Elle n'entendit pas de réponse ce qui la surprit grandement ; d'habitude, Kyo aurait répondu tout de suite...   
  
-Kyo-kun?   
  
Pas de réponse.   
De plus en plus surprise, Tohru décida d'aller voir pourquoi Kyo ne répondait pas. Hésitante, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et réitéra son appel. Toujours pas de réponse. Commençant à s'inquiéter, elle entra, craignant qu'il n'ait fait un malaise.   
Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'était simplement endormi et eut un petit sourire amusé. Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.   
  
-Kyo-kun?   
-Mmh...   
-Kyo-kun réveillez-vous!!   
-Hein?   
  
Celui-ci sursauta, se demandant où il se trouvait. Il s'aperçut enfin qu'il était dans son bain, à présent froid, et tourna la tête vers Tohru qui regardait le mur, gênée.   
  
-Je me suis... endormi?   
-Oui... heu... pardon... je n'aurais pas dû entrer...   
-C'est rien... merci de m'avoir réveillé.   
  
C'est à ce moment que Kyo se rendit compte de la manière dont était habillée Tohru. Détournant les yeux en rougissant, il essaya de combler le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux.   
  
-Heu... je suppose que tu veux prendre ton bain... vu... hem... ta tenue.   
  
Tohru devînt cramoisie et sortit en s'excusant. Kyo, lui, se prit la tête entre les mains en râlant contre son manque de délicatesse.   
Il sortit dix minutes plus tard et rejoint Tohru qui était affairée dans la cuisine. De bonne humeur, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une tape sur la tête en guise de bonjour.   
  
-Ah Kyo-kun! Vous avez fini? Je vais y aller alors... le petit déjeuner est prêt si vous voulez.   
-Ok merci. Et... Tohru?   
-Oui?   
-Pour l'histoire du bain... ça reste entre toi et moi hein?   
-Oh! Heu... mais pourquoi?   
-Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir Shigure et ses blagues perverses sur le dos.   
-Oh... d'accord.   
  
Sur ces derniers mots elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant Kyo seul avec ses pensées.   
  
_Ça fait déjà ça de moins... maintenant faudrait que j'arrête d'y penser... raaaaah Tohru pourquoi il a fallu que tu te balades habillée comme ça?_   
  
Il continua de réfléchir tout en prenant son petit déjeuner puis sortit s'entraîner.   
Entre-temps, Tohru s'était fait couler son bain et se prélassait tranquillement bien que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Kyo. _C'est étrange... pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que les autres soient au courant? Il avait l'air gêné en disant ça tout à l'heure... n'empêche... je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi musclé. J'aimerais bien le voir s'entraîner..._   
Il était 7h00 lorsque Kyo acheva son entraînement. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ayant une heure de temps libre (je part du principe qu'ils commencent les cours à 8h30 et que Yuki, Tohru et Kyo partent vers 8h00).   
Tohru, elle, s'occupait à présent du linge, tandis que Yuki et Shigure prenait leur petit déjeuner, encore mal réveillés.   
Vers 8h00, ils étaient tous les trois prêt à partir. Ils saluèrent Shigure en se dirigeant vers la porte et sortirent dans l'ambiance habituelle, c'est à dire Kyo provoquant Yuki et Tohru servant d'amortisseur entre les deux adolescents.   
  
En arrivant au lycée, Kyo les quitta pour aller s'installer directement à sa place et réviser son cours. Puis Yuki fut sollicité par plusieurs filles, laissant Tohru qui alla rejoindre Uo et Hana, en pleine discussion.   
  
-La prof semblait nerveuse aujourd'hui...   
-Non pas nerveuse Arisa... juste préoccupée... ses ondes semblent chamboulées...   
-Ah. C'est pareil de toute façon. Ce doit être à cause du nouvel élève.   
-Un nouvel élève? Où ça?   
-Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Il semblerait qu'on va nous le présenter en cours...   
-Il sera sûrement très gentil!!   
-Nous verrons ça... Tohru-kun.   
  
Elles allèrent s'installer à leur place alors que le professeur arrivait. Le cours se passait calmement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur le proviseur et un adolescent qui entrèrent dans la salle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se lever tous les élèves d'un même mouvement. Le proviseur échangea quelques mots avec le professeur puis s'en alla, lui laissant la tâche de présenter le nouvel arrivant.   
Aussitôt que la porte se fut fermée, le professeur prit la parole sous l'oreille attentive de ses élèves.   
  
-Bien, à présent, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade de classe.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un jeune homme assez grand. Il lança un regard arrogant à la classe, détaillant certaines filles lesquelles étaient subjuguées par sa beauté. Il était mince, élancé, et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux, bleus turquoise ( dessiiiiiiin pliiiiize ^^ ). Il avança de quelques pas vers l'estrade, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Tohru qui le regardait.   
  
-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'appelle Shiguza Shiro et je suis votre nouveau camarade de classe. Enchanté.   
  
Il s'inclina en guise de salut puis vînt rejoindre sa place sous les oeillades affamées des filles de la classe. Le cours pu alors reprendre et se déroula normalement si l'on excepte l'inattention de la plupart des élèves.   
  
Kyo, lui, lassé depuis un bon moment par la leçon, en profita pour observer Tohru travailler. C'était devenu son passe-temps favori pendant les cours ; de plus le moment où elle travaillait était l'un des seuls où il pouvait la regarder à loisirs sans se faire surprendre.   
Lorsqu'il était chez Shigure, il suffisait qu'il lui lance un regard pour que l'on entende tout de suite une remarque de l'un de ses deux cousins et que ça dégénère en bagarre.   
Et puis il se demandait toujours pourquoi il aimait la voir autant. Il est vrai que c'était une très bonne amie... et que même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Mais ça n'expliquait pas vraiment...   
Peu enclin à terminer la journée avec une migraine, il abandonna ses pensées et regarda à nouveau Tohru. Il sentit de la jalousie l'envahir brusquement en voyant qu'elle ne travaillait pas et avait les yeux rivés sur le nouveau qui regardait autour de lui d'un air satisfait.   
Il allait devoir le surveiller de très près. Si jamais il osait toucher à Tohru... Kyo le regarda et vit qu'il avait tourné la tête vers lui et le fixait d'un air narquois. Il lu lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pu tout en se forçant à rester calme et à ne pas briser, et la table, et le Shiro assis en face d'elle. Il s'aperçut alors que Tohru le regardait,l'air surprise. Il essaya alors de reprendre contenance et lui sourit maladroitement. Elle le lui rendit, accompagné d'un regard doux ce qui le fit rougir. Il se décida alors à suivre le cours, tournant la tête vers le tableau, ratant ainsi le coup d'oeil mauvais que lui lança Shiro.   
La fin du cours arriva rapidement, annonçant la pause. Aussitôt la quasi-totalité des élèves de la classe se rassemblèrent autour du nouveau et commencèrent à le mitrailler de questions. Un peu à l'écart, Uo et Hana discutaient avec Tohru et furent vite rejointes par Yuki et Kyo, peu désireux de rencontrer Shiro.   
  
-Et bien on dirait qu'il est déjà populaire!!   
-Il faut dire qu'il est très beau... ne Tohru-kun?   
-Oui! Il est vraiment très mignon!   
-Si seulement il pouvait garder toutes les filles pour lui, histoire que je sois enfin tranquille...   
-Qu'est ce que tu raconte sale souris!! Manquerait plus que ça qu'il se fasse toutes les filles!! (Kyo n'est pas pervers donc prenez pas la phrase de travers ^^;;;)   
-Oh oh serais tu jaloux tête de carotte?   
-Et pis quoi encore!? Dis pas de conneries yankee!! Nan mais vous avez vu comment il regarde les filles?? Je déteste les mecs qui prennent cet air arrogant...   
-Bah du moment qu'il nous laisse tranquilles...   
  
Il avait à peine prononcé cette phrase que Shiro s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux, abandonnant son futur fan-club. Il adressa un sourire méprisant à Yuki et Kyo *qui eurent une soudaine envie de le jeter par la fenêtre* puis se tourna vers les trois filles qu'il aborda d'un air charmeur:   
  
-Bonjour mesdemoiselles... comment vous appelez-vous?   
-Enchantée!! Je suis Tohru Honda!!   
-Moi de même... vous avez vraiment un très beau nom... et vous? continua t-il en se tournant vers Uo et Hana.   
  
Il eut des sueurs froides en voyant le regard qu'elles lui adressaient mais se reprit lorsqu'elles répondirent.   
  
-Arisa et Saki... c'est très joli aussi... mais je pense que je préfère Tohru... il y a comme de l'innocence mêlé à de la beauté dans ce prénom.   
  
Il avait dit cela en lui prenant les mains et en lui souriant doucement. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, surprise, et rougit fortement.   
Cela surprit Uo et Hana qui n'esquissèrent pas un geste. Yuki, lui, semblait contrarié mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, plusieurs filles s'étant approchées pour lui demander de l'aide pour le cours. Quant à Kyo qui était juste à coté d'eux, il paraissait prêt à exploser et avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se jeter sur Shiro pour lui apprendre à toucher à SA Tohru.   
_MA Tohru!? Mais... qu'est-ce que je raconte?? Et pourquoi ça m'énerve autant de la voir se faire draguer? Bon Kyo calme toi, ne tue pas le monsieur et trouve un truc pour sortir Tohru de ses pattes!!_   
  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se plaça derrière la jeune fille , puis la prit par les épaules, ce qui l'éloigna un peu de Shiro. Il se pencha alors sur elle, son visage très proche du sien et murmura doucement quelques mots à son oreille.   
Tohru passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel pour s'arrêter sur un magnifique rouge fluo, mais resta silencieuse tout en retirant ses mains de celles du jeune homme. Kyo le regarda d'un air satisfait alors que Shiro le fixait, exaspéré. Yuki, lui, avait vu toute la scène et paraissait très surpris, de même que Uo. Seule Hana était calme, un petit sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres.   
Finalement Kyo prit la parole, les ignorant délibérément.   
  
-Arrête ta comédie, Tohru à pas besoin d'un abruti dans ton genre!!   
  
Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il faisait plus ou moins une crise de jalousie mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour le moment. Il fallait d'abord qu'il ramène Tohru hors des pattes de ce crétin et il s'occuperait des autres après.   
Seulement, Shiro n'avait pas l'air d'accord et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.   
  
-C'est plutôt des gars dans ton genre qu'il faudrait lui éviter... Tohru on mange ensemble ce midi?   
-Elle ne peut pas, elle déjeune déjà avec quelqu'un.   
  
Kyo s'était mis face à Shiro et le regardait d'un air mauvais.   
  
-C'est quoi ton problème poil de carotte? T'aurais pas l'intention de te mettre en travers de mon chemin par hasard?   
-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça blondinet...   
-Kyo-kun... vous savez je n'ai pas l'intention de...   
-Laisse Tohru... je m'occupe de ça.   
-Dis donc rouquin, mêle toi de tes affaires !! C'est ta petite amie?   
-Bien sûr que non!!   
Kyo se mit à rougir tandis que Tohru détournait les yeux, gênée elle aussi.   
-De toute façon c'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser jouer avec elle!   
-Hmm... fait attention à toi, rouquin, tu pourrais bien tomber sur un os un de ces jours...   
  
Sur ces derniers mots, Shiro retourna s'asseoir à sa table, laissant un Kyo fulminant derrière lui. Il préféra d'ailleurs aller se passer les nerfs dehors plutôt que de détruire la salle de classe. Il sortit en courant sans un mot, laissant le petit groupe très surpris des réactions qu'il avait eu. Finalement, Tohru sortit à son tour afin de le rattraper alors que les trois autres retournaient s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivée du prof.   
A suivre...   
Je coupe ici ^^ même si je pourrais taper la suite, je préfère que ça fasse des chapitres assez courts...   
Bon sinon pour ceux qui ont pas vu l'anime, j'ai gardé le vouvoiement entre les persos ( qui n'est pas présent dans le manga )   
Vala j'espère que ça vous as plu ^^ ( c'est la première fic que j'écrit ou le couple principal est hétéro... //me contente ^^ ) 


	2. Garder la souffrance n°2

fic3b **Auteur: FFelinna   
Adresse email: ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre: Garder la souffrance   
Genre: sérieux, yaoi et hétéro, bizarre   
Base: Fruits basket   
Disclaimer : boooon les persos de furuba ne sont toujours pas à moi malgré mes nombreuses suppliques à Natsuki Takaya... enfin j'me console avec les kenshin... sniiiiif   
Pis je me fais pas d'argent avec donc pas la peine de me courir après, y'a déjà Zaz qui s'en charge ^^;;;;   
vala vala ^^   
Bonne lecture!!**   
**Garder la souffrance**   
Kyo s'était réfugié sur le toit comme à son habitude, et ne cessait de se reprocher ses réactions.   
_C'est pas vrai !! Quel con mais quel con !! Pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça quand il draguait Tohru ?? Et comment j'ai pu dire des trucs pareils ?? Maintenant tout le monde va croire que Tohru et moi on..._   
  
-Kyo-kun ?   
-Hein ? Tohru arrête de me surprendre comme ça à chaque fois !!   
-Sumimasen !!   
-Nan pas la peine de t'excuser ça va... qu'est ce que tu veux ?   
-Eh bien... je vous ai vu partir très en colère alors...   
-Mmh. Le cours n'est pas commencé ? Si oui, tu devrais y aller...   
  
Kyo avait essayé de changer de sujet, histoire d'oublier le plus vite possible ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, Tohru n'avait pas l'air d'accord et continua sur sa lancée.   
  
-Kyo-kun... pourquoi étiez-vous si énervé tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?   
-Hein ? Bien sûr que non !! C'est ce Shiro !!   
-Mais... il s'adressait à moi... je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela vous fâche autant...   
  
Kyo la regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux en rougissant. Voyant cela, Tohru se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise.   
  
-Pardon je...   
-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il joue avec toi.   
-Hein ?   
-J'était énervé parce que... parce qu'il te draguait et que je ne supportais pas ça...   
-Kyo-kun...   
_Il... il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Mais... Shiro-san a l'air très gentil... alors pourquoi ?_   
-Tu devrais faire attention Tohru... Shiro est le genre de gars à jouer avec les sentiments des filles et à les jeter ensuite...   
-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi... promis je ferais attention à Shiro-san.   
  
Kyo lui sourit doucement.   
  
-Surtout que... tu es vraiment très mignonne...   
  
Ce dernier compliment la fit rougir et elle eut un léger sourire en voyant Kyo détourner la tête tandis que ses joues rosissaient. Elle se leva alors que la sonnerie retentissait et s'approcha de Kyo.   
  
-Nous devrions aller en cours maintenant.   
-Hmm ? Ouais t'as raison.   
  
Il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais elle le retînt, l'attrapant par la manche.   
  
-Kyo-kun ?   
-Oui ?   
-Merci.   
  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis courut vers la porte pour ne pas être en retard. Kyo resta là un moment sans bouger, alors que la trâce du baiser brûlait encore sa peau. Il passa sa main sur son visage, surpris. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle était aussi familière avec lui... et c'était vraiment agréable. La même sensation que lorsqu'il l'avait enlacée après qu'elle ai accepté sa véritable forme.   
Il repensa à ses paroles et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'emprise sur lui...? Se pourrait-il que...   
Ce besoin de la protéger, de s'occuper d'elle serait-il...   
Et puis pourquoi était-elle si familière avec lui ? Serait-elle...   
  
Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, Tohru était trop innocente pour penser à ça. Mais lui... qu'est ce qu'elle représentait pour lui ?   
Kyo n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, la deuxième sonnerie lui rappelant qu'il allait être en retard. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa classe, se promettant de mettre au clair ses sentiments le soir même.   
  
Les dernières heures de la matinée furent longues et pénibles, les tensions entre Kyo et Shiro ne cessant de s'accroître, ce dernier ne ratant aucune occasion de draguer Tohru, même sous le nez du chat.   
Lorsque la sonnerie du déjeuner retentit, Shiro se leva et se dirigea vers Tohru qui finissait de ranger ses affaires. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'aborder, Kyo ayant pris la jeune fille par la main et emmenée dehors sous le regard amusé de Uo et Hana.   
Yuki, lui, semblait attendre quelqu'un et jetait parfois de rapides coups d'oeil à sa montre. Enfin, son visage sembla s'éclairer et il sortit en souriant, suivit de près par les trois hystériques de son fan club qui voulaient savoir avec qui il allait déjeuner. Elles furent surprises de découvrir que Yuki n'avait pas rendez-vous avec une fille comme elles l'avaient imaginé, mais avec un garçon. Un étrange garçon, très mignon d'ailleurs, aux cheveux blancs et noirs, qui portait de drôles de bijoux. Yuki le salua familièrement et ils partirent manger à l'extérieur, plantant là les trois fans, soulagées.   
  
Yuki et Haru s'installèrent un peu à l'abri des regards, chose difficile pour le "prince", qui était épié en permanence.   
  
-T'es vraiment populaire ici...   
-Oui et c'est de plus en plus fatiguant...   
-Dommage qu'on soit limité niveau petites amies... sinon y'aurait longtemps que tu te serais fait tout le lycée !!   
-Aaaaaaah ne plaisante pas avec ça, c'est pas drôle... par contre c'est con que tu sois pas dans notre classe, t'as raté quelque chose ce matin...   
-Vas-y explique.   
-Y'a un nouveau qu'a débarqué ce matin... le genre beau gars, bien formé, etc. ( mais qu'est-ce que je fais dire à Yuki moi ^^;;; ) et pis...   
  
Il s'arrêta devant le regard étrange que Haru lui lançait.   
  
-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
-Rien rien... Haru se mit à sourire,   
-Vas y continue.   
-Oui, bon j'en étais où ?   
-Tu me disais qu'il y avait un nouveau dans votre classe...   
-Ah oui ! Bon il s'appelle Shiro, comme je te l'ai déjà dit il est très mignon mais le problème c'est qu'il est un tout petit peu con sur les bords... c'est le genre de gars qui te donne envie de mettre la tête dans le four... ( cf. Kima ^^ ) Enfin bref, dès qu'il y a eu la pause il a tout de suite commencé à draguer Tohru...   
-Ok je vois le genre... et Tohru elle a réagi comment ?   
-Elle se laissait faire... en fait elle est tellement innocente que je suis pas sûr qu'elle a remarqué qu'elle se faisait draguer...   
-Ca m'étonne pas...   
-Nan mais le mieux c'est que c'est Kyo qui a réagi !!   
-Hein ?   
-Il nous a fait une de ces crises de jalousie... sur le coup ça m'a vraiment surpris.   
-J'ai du mal à y croire... mais c'est vrai que Kyo à l'air d'être très attaché à Tohru...   
-Tu crois qu'il en est amoureux ?   
-Je sais pas... c'est bien possible...   
-Hmm...   
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement tout en mangeant distraitement le repas préparé par Tohru le matin même. Celle-ci déjeunait justement avec Kyo, ce dernier lui ayant demandé le cours du matin qu'il avait à moitié manqué ( on se demande pourquoi ^^;;; )   
  
-Kyo-kun ?   
-Ouais ?   
-Vous devriez manger maintenant... après vous n'aurez plus le temps...   
-Mmh. Ouais t'as raison.   
  
Il attrapa l'un des onigiris qui étaient à sa portée et commença à le déguster distraitement. Tohru le regardait d'un air amusé et se mit soudain à rire.   
  
-Quoi ?   
-Vous avez du riz là... répondit-elle en montrant un grain resté collé au coin de ses lèvres.   
-Mmh.   
  
Il voulut l'enlever mais Tohru ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'attrapa avant de le porter à la bouche du jeune homme. Elle sourit à Kyo qui la fixait, surpris, et qui finit par se mettre à rougir tout en bégayant.   
  
-Heu... mer... merci.   
-De rien, ça me fait plaisir ^^   
  
Kyo devînt cramoisi, puis se reprit devant l'air interrogateur de Tohru.   
  
-On devrait se dépêcher, ça va sonner dans un quart d'heure à peine...   
-Oui...   
  
Ils achevèrent rapidement leur déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, où Uo et Hana les attendaient déjà. L'après-midi passa vite et fut plutôt paisible, Shiro semblant s'être calmé. Tohru, Yuki et Kyo prirent congé de Uo et Hana et se hâtèrent de rentrer, préférant ne pas avoir une autre confrontation avec le blond.   
Une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent pour s'occuper de leur tâches respectives, à savoir Yuki dans son jardin, Kyo à son entraînement et Tohru préparant le repas du soir.   
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux-trois heures qu'ils étaient rentrés et Shiguré ainsi que les garçons étaient attablés, attendant que Tohru amène les plats. Kyo ne parlait pas et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Yuki, qui l'observait à la dérobée, finit par se décider à poser quelques questions à son cousin.   
  
-Eh Kyo !   
-Quoi ?   
-Pourquoi... tu t'es énervé tout à l'heure avec Shiro ?   
  
Kyo blémit et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.   
  
-Parce que je connais ce genre de mec... ils séduisent les filles, jouent avec, puis les jettent sans remords... et je voulais éviter ça à Tohru.   
  
-Hmm...   
-De quoi parlez-vous les garçons ?   
-Rien de bien important Shiguré.   
-Ouais absolument rien qui te concerne...   
-N'empêche pour revenir à toi Kyo, tu nous a vraiment étonné quand t'as fait ta crise de jalousie !!   
-Quoi !? raconte pas de conneries !! Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'abord ??   
-Ben par exemple parce que tu es amoureux de Tohru.   
-Heiiiiiiiiinnnn ??? Non mais ça va pas la tête !! Il n'y a rien entre Tohru et moi !!   
-J'ai pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et toi... juste qu'apparemment t'a complètement craqué sur elle...   
-Mais non je...   
-Voila j'ai fini !!   
  
Tohru venait de faire son entrée chargée de plateaux et Kyo la remercia intérieurement de l'avoir sauvé de la situation.   
Voyant qu'elle allait tomber, il se leva et courut l'aider à tout porter. Pendant ce temps, Shiguré et Yuki se regardaient d'un air entendu ayant probablement des plans concernant un certain roux et ses problèmes de cœur. Le repas fût plutôt animé, Shiguré ne perdant pas une occasion de taquiner Kyo sous le regard consterné de Yuki.   
_Il n'a vraiment aucun tact..._   
  
Après avoir finit de manger, Kyo était monté sur le toit, habitude qu'il avait prise à chaque fois qu'il voulait réfléchir tranquillement. Toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers Tohru et il avait vraiment besoin de faire le tri...   
Il repensa aux évènements de la journée , à la façon dont il l'avait défendue quand Shiro l'avait draguée... Il passa sa main sur sa joue, redessinant le contour de la bouche de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait la douceur de ceux de Tohru quant elle lui avait enlevé le grain de riz...   
Kyo soupira. Il s'était senti bien en sa présence, il avait eu l'impression d'être heureux, pour une fois, pour quelques instants.   
Et il en voulait encore. Il en voulait plus. Plus que de simples gestes involontaires ou inconscients. Plus qu'une simple présence.   
Yuki devait avoir raison...   
Il devait être...   
C'était la seule explication à son trouble de plus en plus important lorsqu'il se trouvait face à la jeune fille.   
  
-Alors je l'aime...   
  
Il sourit légèrement et leva tête vers le ciel, cherchant une quelconque approbation dans les astres. Une étoile filante choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition et Kyo la suivit du regard, son sourire s'illuminant.   
Son voeux était déjà fait...   
  
Vala vala c'est fini pour le deuxième chapitre ^^   
je commence à partir dans le neuneu là... bah tant pis c'est mimi le neuneu ne ?   
j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours... 


	3. garder la souffrance n°3

**Auteur : FFelinna **

**Adresse email : ffelinna@voila.fr**

**Titre : Garder la souffrance**

**Genre : sérieux, yaoi, hétéro, bizarre**

**Base : Fruit Basket**

**Disclaimer : les persos de furuba sont pa à moi bla bla bla, on connaît la chanson... Shiro est à moi, par contre ( vi je sais j'aime bien créer des persos antipathiques et méssants ou complètement cons ^^ )**

**Note : vala le troisième chapitre ( enfin ^^;; ), j'le dédie à tous ceux/celles qui ont lu la fic et qui attendent le Haru/Yuki lol ^^ **

**Garder la souffrance n°3**

Le lendemain, Kyo se leva le premier et se hâta de se préparer afin de terminer son entraînement plus tôt et de pouvoir ainsi profiter de la présence de Tohru avant le lever de ses deux cousins. Il la trouva dans la cuisine, affairée à préparer le petit déjeuner. S'approchant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Bonjour Tohru-chan.

- Ah c'est vous Kyo-kun !! Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Très bien...

Il lui sourit gentiment puis alla déjeuner. Tohru, encore surprise par le baiser, se décida à le rejoindre, heureuse de le voir de si bonne humeur. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la façon dont il l'avait appelée,  et ne pensa pas un instant que ses démonstrations d'affections pouvaient paraître excessives. Ou tout du moins, ne convenaient pas au comportement que deux amis pouvaient avoir...

Kyo s'était à présent attablé et déjeunait avec appétit en regardant les infos à la télévision. Tohru s'installa en face de lui et se décida à engager la conversation.

- Kyo-kun ?

- Oui ?

- Vous savez que après-demain c'est la journée traditionnelle au lycée...

- Hmm? Oh ça... c'est vrai, faut que j'arrive à remettre la main sur mon kimono... 

En effet, chaque année, une journée traditionnelle avait lieu dans leur lycée. Tous les élèves devaient délaisser leur uniforme habituel pour venir en kimono et se répartissaient en petits groupes afin de créer des stands portant sur une tradition entière ou sur un art, etc... 

De plus, l'évènement englobant tout le lycée, les élèves pouvaient se mélanger sans distinction de classe ou d'années. Ce qui fait que Haru et Momiji avaient ainsi pu intégrer le groupe des 1ères qui se composait de Tohru, Uo, Hana, Yuki et Kyo. Fort heureusement, Shiro avait été refusé à l'unanimité, Uo et Kyo développant une allergie certaine au blond, et préférant joindre au groupe deux autres secondes de la classe de Momiji et de Haru, un garçon et une fille.  

- J'espère que l'on réussira à achever notre stand à temps...

- Bah ça ira je pense que ce sera terminé demain... d'ailleurs ça me rappelle qu'il faut que j'aille voir mon maître pour les sabres...

- Vous croyez qu'il en aura trouvé ? 

- Je ne sais pas... il connaît plusieurs maîtres de dojo de kendo, peut-être que oui.

- Ce serait super ! 

- Oui ça donnerait un petit plus à notre stand... tiens au fait tu as un kimono toi ? 

- Heu... non je comptais demander une avance sur salaire pour m'en payer un...

- Je vois...

Kyo sembla réfléchir un moment puis regarda Tohru en souriant.

- Dis-moi... tu bosse ce soir ?

- Non c'est mon jour de congé. Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'attendras à la fin des cours ? J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part...

- Ah... heu... d'accord.

- Bien. Et si tu pouvais éviter de mettre le clebs ou le rat au courant ça m'arrangerait aussi...

- Ok...

- Bon je vais m'habiller.

Il sortit rapidement alors que Yuki et Shiguré arrivaient, mal réveillés.

- Ohayoo gozaimasu !!

- Bonjour Tohru...

- Tiens Kyo n'est pas là ? C'est étonnant... 

- Shiguré... commence pas dès le matin s'il te plaît.

- Bon bon j'ai rien dit... ah la la ces jeunes sont vraiment pas doués...

- Shigurééé... si ça te fait rien j'aimerais prendre mon petit déjeuner en toute tranquillité !! 

- Je me tais ^__^

- Enfin...

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, Yuki et Tohru allèrent revêtir leurs uniformes et prirent le chemin du lycée tranquillement, Kyo ne les ayant pas rejoint cette fois-ci. Shiguré les regarda partir en souriant puis retourna dans son bureau. Il arrivait devant la porte lorsqu'un bruit provenant de l'autre coté le fit sursauter ; intrigué, il l'ouvrit et se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise, tandis que la personne s'avançait vers lui d'un pas tranquille.

- Ca faisait longtemps Shiguré-san...

**********************

Pendant ce temps, Yuki avait rebroussé chemin, laissant Tohru pour aller récupérer un cours qu'il avait oublié dans sa chambre. Soudain, quelque chose le bouscula et faillit le faire chuter. Retrouvant son équilibre il se retourna pour faire face à Kyo, qui semblait contrarié.  

- Espèce de sale rat !! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?

- C'est toi qui m'a bousculé le premier chat stupide !!

- QUOI ?! Répète un peu pour voir !!

- Tss je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre cette discussion sans intérêt. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Attends un peu sale...

- T'a qu'à rejoindre Tohru, elle ne doit pas être très loin...

- Mais...

- En plus elle est seule profite-en !! 

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? 

- Tu le sais très bien non ? Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire...

Il partit en courant, laissant Kyo planté au milieu de la route.Enfin arrivé près de la maison, il entendit des voix familières provenant du bureau de Shiguré.  Curieux, il se dirigea vers l'arrière cour, l'unique fenêtre du bureau de son cousin s'y trouvant.

Shiguré semblait en grande conversation avec quelqu'un, mais Yuki n'arrivait pas à savoir qui exactement. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu cette voix quelque part...

Il risqua un oeil dans la pièce et retînt une exclamation de surprise en identifiant la personne qui accompagnait Shiguré.

- Ca faisait longtemps Guré-san...

- C'est vrai... trop longtemps à mon goût d'ailleurs...

- Je sais... mais mes affaires me prennent beaucoup de temps et je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser de coté...

- Je vois... vas-y installe-toi. Tu veux un thé? Nous avons un peu de temps pour discuter...

- Ce n'est pas prudent...

- Penses-tu ! les gamins sont au lycée, ils ne rentreront que dans un long moment...

- Je ne devrait pas être là moi non plus...

- S'il te plaît...

Le jeune homme eu un petit rire amusé devant les yeux de chien battu que lui faisait Shiguré et finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Bon bon d'accord... on t'a déjà dit que tu te conduisais en vrai gamin, Shiguré?

- Tout le temps, mais je dois dire que tu es ma victime préférée...

Il sortit sur ces mots, le laissant seul. A peine la porte fermée, le jeune homme avait sortit son portable et affichait à présent un air contrarié.

- J'espère que Akito ne m'en voudra pas...

Appuyé sur le mur juste à coté de la fenêtre, Yuki sursauta. Comment pouvait-il connaître Akito? C'était impossible... d'ordinaire Akito ne parlait jamais avec des personnes étrangères à la famille Soma... 

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, et sa raison lui criait de partir de sa cachette avant d'être découvert. Cependant, il était trop curieux de savoir quelle part avait Akito dans cette histoire et resta silencieux, attendant d'en savoir plus.

- Allo? Akito Soma à l'appareil...

- Akito-san... j'ai un petit problème

- Ah c'est toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Cette Saki Hanajima... une des meilleures amies de la fille... elle m'empêche de l'approcher...

- Tu n'as pas trouvé un moyen de passer outre?

- Non... d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas la seule, apparemment cette niaise suscite beaucoup de sympathie... ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un moyen de me retrouver seul avec elle pendant juste un moment...

- Je vois... je vais voir ce que je  peux faire mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu ne fasse rien!! je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas voir ta "récompense" s'envoler ?

Ces mots firent se serrer les poings du jeune homme, qui répondit, légèrement agacé.

- Je le sais très bien Akito-san... et je ne veut pas perdre cette "récompense"...

- Très bien. Nous nous verrons probablement après-demain... à la journée traditionnelle... d'ici là réfléchis bien à ce que tu dois faire sinon...

Il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, un sourire sadique apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage.

- C'est ça... débarrasse moi de cette fille stupide... mais ne pense pas avoir ta "récompense"... jamais je ne te donnerais une chose pareille.. . 

Il ferma la porte de la pièce à clé avant de s'allonger langoureusement sur le sol, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'isoler Tohru.

Le jeune homme, lui, avait gardé le téléphone serré dans la main, et tentait de se calmer. Il détestait avoir à traiter avec cette horrible personne qu'était Akito mais n'avait pas le choix... et puis il était prêt à tout.

Yuki, lui, jugea qu'il en savait assez pour le moment et qu'il était plus sage de s'en aller rapidement. Il se leva et voulut courir mais trébucha malencontreusement sur une souche à demi-cachée, qui le fit chuter dans un grand bruit.

-Tiens tiens, le rat vient fouiller dans les affaires des autres maintenant? 

Yuki voulut se relever afin de s'enfuir mais une violente douleur l'en empêcha, et il tomba à nouveau.

_- merde ma cheville..._

Quant au jeune homme, il n'avait rien manqué de la scène et souriait d'un air calme, observant le rat, avant de sauter à ses cotés d'un geste souple.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était très malpoli d'écouter les conversations des autres? Pourtant... je pensais que Akito t'avais...hum... "éduqué" comme il fallait...

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Yuki s'était relevé, les yeux remplis de frayeur, et s'était réfugié contre un arbre non loin, sa cheville l'empêchant de prendre la fuite.

Cela fit rire l'adolescent qui s'approcha de lui, prenant plaisir à lui rappeler les années passées en compagnie d'Akito.

- Tu sais, je pourrais te renvoyer faire un petit séjour là-bas... il suffit juste que je dise à Akito-san que tu nous a écouté...

Yuki se mit à trembler encore plus, mais trouva néanmoins la force de parler. Après tout cela concernait Tohru, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser vaincre par de mauvais souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu veux faire... à Honda-san?

Sa question sembla destabiliser son interlocuteur quelques secondes, mais il reprit rapidement contenance, d'un ton froid et détaché, exceptionnellement sérieux.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que je veux... même si pour cela... je dois sacrifier autrui... je n'hésiterais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire?

- Tohru Honda ne restera pas chez les Soma.

- Que...

- Et tu vas m'aider à la faire partir...

- Non... je ne veux pas...!!

- C'est ça où je m'arrangerait pour que tu reste définitivement auprès d'Akito... dans cette pièce sombre... 

Yuki tomba à genoux, incapable de répondre. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait retourner avec Akito mais il ne pouvait pas non plus sacrifier Tohru...

De violents souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se prit la tête entre les mains, semblant souffrir atrocement.

_Akito et son sourire sadique tandis qu'il fermait la porte..._

_Akito et la cravache qu'il portait en permanence sur lui..._

_Akito et les coups qui revenaient sans cesse et qui ne partaient qu'au bout d'une semaine..._

_Akito qui est le chef et à qui l'on ne peut résister..._

_Akito qui gagnera toujours... quoi que l'on fasse._

Il se sentit soulevé, tandis qu'on le collait de nouveau contre l'arbre. En face de lui, deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient. La même lueur ambitieuse et folle que celle qui animait le regard d'Akito.  Il ne se sentit pas le courage de résister et finit par baisser la tête, vaincu.

- Que dois-je faire...?

- Je préfère ça. Je ne te demanderais pas grand-chose... tu dois la séduire et l'éloigner des autres. En particulier du chat et de la fille aux ondes. 

- ... très bien...

- Tu est obéissant... tant mieux. Cela me fera sans doute oublier de parler de toi à Akito... mais je ne te promet rien.  

- ...

- Oh une dernière chose... tu comprendra que je n'ai pas intérêt à te voir débarquer ici dans cet état... par conséquent, tu fais comme tu veux mais il serait préférable que tu rejoigne le manoir Soma pour que le dragon te soigne... et aussi... 

Il tînt Yuki collé contre l'arbre et se rapprocha de lui, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots qui le firent retomber au sol. Tranquillement, il retourna dans le bureau de Shiguré, lequel n'était toujours pas revenu, fort heureusement.

- Hmm... ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il est parti... tel que je le connais, il doit sûrement être en train de se battre contre le thé...

Un hurlement rageur se fit entendre et il éclata de rire.

- Gagné... Thé 1 - Shiguré 0...

Shiguré apparut, portant un plateau d'une main, l'autre tenant un tube de Biafine et un bandage.

- Je me suis brûlé T___T 

- Ahlalaaaaaa...

- Tu m'aides ? *grand sourire innocent*

- Shiguré je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour vivre autant de temps seul sans personne derrière toi pour te surveiller...

- Je ne sais pas non plus ^__^

Ils continuèrent à parler gaiement, tandis que Yuki boitait piteusement vers le manoir Soma, les larmes aux yeux.

_"Si tu parle à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé ici, je te promet que tu le regrettera amèrement..."_

Ces derniers mots énoncés dansaient dans son esprit et le rendaient malade... 

Quel lâche il faisait !! Il avait accepté de faire du mal à Tohru... juste pour ne pas avoir à retourner près de son bourreau... du pur égoïsme.

Dire qu'elle l'avait aidé... elle lui avait donné de l'espoir, appris tant de choses... 

Et lui, il la remerciait en participant à sa chute...

Il arriva devant le manoir Soma, et entra, essayant d'éviter de se faire remarquer. Il finit par arriver devant le cabinet du médecin et s'aperçut avec horreur que celui-ci était fermé. Sa cheville lui faisait de plus en plus mal et semblait avoir gonflé de manière inquiétante. Pas étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait dû marcher... Non. Après réflexion c'était plutôt la large plaie qu'il pouvait entrevoir qui l'inquiétait. Si jamais ça s'était infecté... une violente migraine s'empara de lui alors qu'il cherchait à voir l'état de sa blessure.

_-Oh noooon pas l'infection..._

- Yuki !?

_- Que..._

Il se retourna vivement, peinant à reconnaître la voix pourtant si familière...

_- Haru..._

Il s'évanouit et fut rattrapé de justesse par Hatsuharu qui se décida à l'emmener chez lui après avoir constaté la gravité de sa blessure.

*******************

Tohru, Uo, Hana et Kyo s'étaient rassemblés à la pause et semblaient en grande discussion. Il faut dire que l'absence de Yuki avait beaucoup inquiété Tohru, qui imaginait déjà les pires choses. Kyo, lui, était plutôt satisfait de l'absence de Shiro, tout comme Uo et Hana. Pour le moment, ils essayaient tous les trois de rassurer Tohru, tâche VRAIMENT difficile.

- Thoru calme-toi, le prince va sûrement bien, il a dû avoir un empêchement,c'est tout.

- Peut-être, mais si au contraire il avait eu un accident? 

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais Thoru... après tout c'est le rat et les rats ça résistent à beaucoup de choses... malheureusement.

- -_-'' == Uo __

_- Ce garçon à vraiment une case en moins_

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, yankee? 

- Je te regarde pas tête de carotte, arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde!!

- T'a dit quoi là?

- Uo, Kyo-kun, s'il vous plaît...  
- Laisse-les Tohru-kun, ils se calmeront tout seuls... et ça va aller pour le prince... il n'est pas si fragile.

- Oui...

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause, ils s'installèrent à leur place, prêts à reprendre les cours. Néanmoins, pas un seul d'entre eux ne le suivit, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. 

_- Bon sang mais qu'est qu'elle fout cette fichue souris?? A cause d'elle Tohru s'inquiète... et... moi aussi? naaaaaaaa... j'aime Tohru mais j'vé pas me mettre à l'apprécier... si? Mon dieu... tuez-moi maintenant svp..._

_- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Yuki-kun, j'espère que tout va bien... s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose je... Tiens, Kyo-kun ne semble pas suivre le cours lui aussi... à quoi pense t-il...? J'aimerais bien le savoir...*glousse* il est mignon quand il est comme ça..._

_- Tohru regarde encore tête de carotte.. elle le fait souvent ces derniers temps... je pensais qu'elle irait plus vers le prince mais apparemment elle préfère les caractériels... bah! du moment qu'elle est heureuse...  _

_- Les ondes de Yuki Soma deviennent de plus en plus faibles... j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... il vaut mieux ne pas inquiéter Tohru avec ça... Mais j'aimerais bien savoir quelles sont ces ondes que je perçoit non loin d'ici... elles n'ont pas l'air positives..._

_**********************_

- Mmmmh...

- Ca va mieux ?

- Que...?

Yuki se leva soudainement et regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu.

- Je t'a amené chez moi pour te soigner... Hatori n'était pas là et il ne fallait pas te laisser comme ça...

Hatsuharu se tenait devant lui, et attendait visiblement des explications. Yuki cligna des yeux deux-trois fois puis percuta enfin.

- CHEZ TOI ?!

- Oui. Qu'est ce que ça a d'exceptionnel ?

- Ben... avant tu voulais jamais qu'on aille chez toi et encore moins dans ta chambre... ça me surprend.

- Oh je vois... alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Yuki détourna la tête et resta silencieux.

- Yuki ?

- ... rien.

- ... bon.

Haru se leva et se mit face à Yuki, le regardant dans les yeux. Celui-ci, surprit, voulut baisser la tête mais son cousin ne lui en laissa pas le temps et prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à rester ainsi.

- Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux Yuki... mais pas à moi. DONC je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

- Je... il ne s'est rien passé.

- Vraiment ? Et comment tu t'es fait cette blessure au fait ?

- Je... j'ai trébuché sur une souche en courant...

- ... où ça ?

- Près de chez Shiguré...

- hmm... et tu ne t'es pas fait soigné directement là-bas au lieu de venir jusqu'ici et d'aggraver ta blessure?  

Yuki se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme et baissa la tête, gardant obstinément le silence. Perplexe, Haru le regarda une ou deux secondes avant d'apercevoir quelques gouttes tomber sur le matelas du lit. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et serra son cousin dans ses bras, inquiet de ce qui avait pu se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et il ne supportait pas ça... il ne voulait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire aussi il commença lui parler. 

- Haru... je...

- shhhh calme-toi... pleure un bon coup ça te feras du bien... tu parlera après...

Yuki se laissa aller et vida toute la tristesse qu'il avait accumulée depuis le matin. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se montrer tel quel et ne pas garder son malheur pour lui... Malheureusement, il ne se sentait pas le courage de tout dire à Hatsuharu, de peur qu'il le considère comme un lâche. De plus, il le savait attaché aux autres et cultivant un mépris sans limite pour l'égoïsme, ce dont il avait fait preuve le matin même.

Il finit par se calmer petit à petit mais resta silencieux, à la grande déception de son cousin. Cependant, il ne quitta pas ses bras, trop heureux du réconfort qu'ils lui apportaient.

Et puis Haru avait pas l'air contre, apparemment c'était le contraire... 

Ce dernier finit par s'écarter, mais resta néanmoins proche, alors que l'horloge annonçait midi.

- Tu mange avec moi ce midi ? Il n'y a personne nous serons tranquilles... 

- D'accord...

- Après on ira voir si Hatori est là... il faut qu'il te soigne cette blessure... moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part désinfecter.

- Ok...

Il déjeunèrent rapidement, et ne parlèrent presque pas, perdus dans leurs pensées. Il ne cessaient de s'observer l'un l'autre, sans pourtant s'en apercevoir, et ne mangèrent que très peu.

Yuki bougeait de temps à autre sa jambe, laquelle le faisait beaucoup souffrir, mais beaucoup moins que sa tête à ce moment précis.

_- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me mettre à pleurer comme ça tout à l'heure? J'espère que Haru n'en fera part à personne... N'empêche, j'étais plutôt bien dans ses bras... je comprend pourquoi Kisa y est toujours... moi aussi je voudrais y rester... on s'y sent tellement bien..._

_Haru..._

_- A quoi peut-il bien penser...? Je me demande s'il me dira ce qui l'a fait pleurer de cette manière... et puis c'était plutôt agréable de l'avoir dans mes bras... Quelle tête ferait-il si je lui disais ce que je ressent pour lui... je ne sais vraiment pas mais je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps... pas avec les regards qu'il me lance... _

_Yuki..._

Ils achevèrent rapidement leur déjeuner, puis Haru aida Yuki à marcher jusqu'au cabinet d'Hatori, lequel parût inquiet devant la blessure que la rat avait à la cheville.

- Et bien, je vais avoir du boulot...__

- Je vais y aller alors...

- D'accord. Dis moi Hatsuharu, tu n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui ?

- Ben je commençais les cours plus tard mais j'ai rencontré Yuki et je n'ai pas voulu le laisser tout seul... surtout qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

- Je vois... attends-moi une minute Yuki, je vais cherche des bandages dans la réserve...

- Bien.

- Bon moi j'y vais... j'aimerais ne pas rater les cours de cet après-midi...

- ... désolé pour ceux de ce matin...

Yuki eu une petite moue contrite qui fit fondre instantanément Haru qui se força à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Néanmoins la tentation était trop forte...

_T'es vraiment trop mignon Yuki... tant pis..._

Il s'approcha de son cousin qui le regarda surpris et avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'était éloigné 

- J'y vais... je passerais te voir un de ces quatre chez Shiguré.

Il sortit rapidement, laissant le rat seul avec ses pensées.

*************************

valaaaaaaa l'est enfin fini ^________^ 

Alooors l'est 7h18 du mat' j'ai pas dormi donc si y reste une ou deux fautes j'y suis pour rien lol

Sina j'espère que ça vous plu ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre n°4 !!


	4. Réponses aux reviews

  
**Bonjour !! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant aux reviews...   
  
Donc vala mes réponses ^^ :**   
  
**_Nadiagally :_**   
  
Merchi pour le compliment ^^ , moi non plus j'aime pas Shiro enfin... si mais il a un petit secret qui n'est pas encore dévoilé... niark niark niark   
Pour ce qui est de Yuki/Haru je suis fière d'être sadique ^^ loool   
Kyo l'est tt kawai *o* j'suis sûre que ds le manga c lui qui aura tohru ( j'espère lol )   
Sinon pour la suite ben... faut que je trouve le temps, désolée mais avec la fac et tout c dur...   
Mais j'ai déjà les idées et le chapitre est en cours d'écriture!!   
  
**_Drackony :_**   
  
Michiiiii #^^# !! Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de talent en écriture je suis sûre que c'est faux!! moi je n'en ai pas, je travaille simplement mes fics pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'erreurs ^^   
Sinon il n'y a pas de problème, ton adresse mail est dans mes contacts, je t'avertirais dès que la suite sera prête ^^   
  
**_Lyla :_**   
  
Ne t'inquiète pas promis ça finira bien ^^   
J'aime bien tohru même si parfois elle me crispe lol!!   
Ma fic ne tournera pas au drame mais il y aura certains mauvais moments hein... faut de l'action lol!   
  
**_Mimi yuy1 :_**   
  
Mirchi mimi, pour ce qui est de l'évolution des rapports Yuki/Haru je pense que tu as vu que ça bougeait dans le chap n°3 ^^   
Contente que tu apprécie mon histoire ^^   
  
**Valaaaaa la suite viendra bientôt même si j'ai pleins d'autres fics à écrire ou terminer lol !!   
En tt cas il y aura plus d'actions et des secrets révélés, on en apprendra un peu plus sur Shiro ^^**


End file.
